


Moon Refraction Activation!

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Cis Male Tsukishima whose Sailor Moon Transformation Causes Boobs but He Doesn't Care, M/M, Pre-Slash, That's It Honestly That's The Story, Tsukishima Kei Has No Patience For Bullcrap, Umm Spoilers for Early Sailor Moon Season 1 I guess, Yamaguchi is Sailor Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: Another from the SASO back catalog! Just a handful more to go.Original Prompt from tsunderekita:package: An ordinary-seeming glasses case containing a cartoonishly bright set of glasses bedazzled with crescent moon rhinestonesfrom: definitely not a talking rabbit, no sirto: Tsukishima Keinote: "There's no time! Your friend's life is in danger! Put these on and repeat these words: MOON REFRACTION ACTIVATION!"





	Moon Refraction Activation!

     "No," Tsukishima said, standing in the hall outside the cram school room where at least thirty kids appeared to be brainwashed. The only exception was Yamaguchi Tadashi, the boy his talking rabbit had called a potential threat.

     The bunny wrinkled its absurdly cute nose, ears laid back on its skull. "But you have to fight, Sailor Moon! The enemy can't be allowed to get away with draining all these poor kids of their energy!"

     "I get that I can do magic. Fine. But I am absolutely not doing any more of those absurd introduction speeches. They're a waste of time I could be using to throw my tiara, defeat the bad guy, and clean up here so I can get out of this damn skirt." It was nice that his legs were nothing to be ashamed of, and that the glasses-linked transformation came with a really solid jock strap so his goody bag didn't show under the teeny, tiny skirt (also that the sudden boob action was small enough not to mess with his aim), but that didn't mean he liked walking around city streets in a leotard and a few ruffles. Miyagi was fucking cold at this time of year, and this costume had no insulation whatsoever.

     None. Nada. Zip. Zilch. He was going to try to level up into leg warmers for winter so he maybe didn't get frostbite.

     The rabbit leapt onto the nearest set of shoe cubbies so it could look him in the eye. "Sailor Moon, I don't tell you to do these things because I think it's funny! The vocal component of your actions is critical for activating your powers! Just try pulling off your tiara without introducing yourself. Go on, try it!"

     Nothing Tsukishima would rather do. He reached for the divot in the metal band that curved to a point over his forehead and tugged. Then tugged again.

     Not only did it not come off, he couldn't even feel any of the resonance that usually came with preparing his tiara for a frisbee throw at a villain.

     "See?" said the rabbit. "Now go on, introduce yourself!"

     "This is bullshit," Tsukishima murmured. But as directed, he stepped into the classroom, pointing his gloved finger at the teacher. "You there! How dare you entrap the minds of youth who are studying their hardest to lead the world! I am the pretty soldier who fights for love and justice..." Arm, arm, swish, swish, pose. "...Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

     His heart hadn't really been in it, which he could tell the teacher monster had heard (surprise, surprise, harmless Yamaguchi wasn't the alien bug monster). Still, it worked. His aura felt charged up, and he was able to dodge the first spray of monster lightning without getting any students hurt. Now for some Moon Tiara Action...

     Which, despite the power-up and his deadly aim, got deflected by a lightning bolt. Well fuck. He ducked under a row of desks on his way to retrieving his tiara just in time to see Yamaguchi hovering in mid-air with a strange marking on his forehead. That didn't look healthy. The thing that scared him, though, was his own talking bunny bouncing into the room and throwing a pen at the glowing Yamaguchi.

     "Say, Mercury Power, Make up!"

     Yamaguchi didn't even think. He held up the pen, said the magic words, and all of a sudden he was spinning, then naked with boobs (slightly bigger than Tsukishima's), then surrounded by coils of water tucking everything up and away, all of which then transformed into a leotard, skirt, boots, and all that good stuff.

     In Tsukishima's personal opinion, it looked better on Yamaguchi than it did on him.

     "Bubble spray!" Yamaguchi yelled.

     How the field of bubbles managed to paralyze the monster teacher, Tsukishima had no idea, but he'd take it. He jumped out from under the desk and sighed, "Moon Healing Escalation."

     It squealed, then evaporated. All in a day's work. But before he could leave the room and de-girl-ify, Yamaguchi had grabbed his hand. "Tsukki? Is that you?"

     "Um. Yeah. I'm surprised you could tell. Most people don't recognize me."

     "Oh please, I'd know that scowl anywhere."

     "Awesome. Welcome to the superhero party. Let's go get out of these skirts, okay?"

     His friend snickered behind his hand. "Aren't you supposed to buy me dinner first?"

     "I'm not asking to screw you. I just want to change."

     Tsukishima stalked out of the classroom ahead of Yamaguchi, who said "Okay," in his usual, resigned tone. But with his post-transformation super-hearing, Tsukishima heard something he'd never heard before. He heard Yamaguchi whispering, "Not that I'd say no."

     As soon as Tsukishima whipped around with his eyebrows arched into his forehead, Yamaguchi must've realized he'd been caught. The blush on his cheeks almost covered up his freckles.

     "Oops?" said Yamaguchi with a grimace. "Sorry."

     Shrugging, Tsukishima answered, "Sorry for what? Wanting to screw's not a problem. Just don't try to hold my hand. It makes walking awkward."

     He had to turn away before Yamaguchi's smile finished turning it's glow all the way on, so the sight of it didn't make him do something embarrassing, but he had to admit it wasn't bad having someone to walk away from a battle with. And possibly, later, to screw and/or have dinner with. After he'd been wearing pants long enough for his junk to unclench. That was important.


End file.
